fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinister
Early Life Nothing is known about Sinisters early life. Hunting UNSC Forces On Lyric Setting up a trap (11th November 2609) On the 11th November 2609 Sinister along with Shadow and Spider set a trap in motion to eliminate a team of UNSC troopers investigating a Forerunner teleporter node that just activated on the planet Lyric. Sinister captured the groups Phantom killed Woods and acquired there bomb, Sinister after telling Quake the remaining troopers found the teleporter node was ordered to kill one of them and test them with the drones. Sinister snipped Mage in the head and unleashed the drones. For the majority of the battle Sinister fired non lethal shots .Midway through the battle Shadow revealed her hiding spot in a water pool and began to use her SAW to supress the troopers and aid Sinister. Surprisingly the two troopers ran through the teleporter. Sinister after regrouping with Shadow ordered her to follow whilst he and Spider cleared up the bodies. Attack On Firebase: Ranch (11th January 2610) ''' On the 11th January 2610 Sinister led an attack on the UNSC base known as Firebase: Ranch, during the attack several Pelicans managed to escape but were shot down by unknown means, Sinister personally began to eliminate each survivor until only one called Joel Calm remained. Sinister taunted Calm by asking him if he knew the true meaning of death, to which Calm only begged to be sparred, Sinister decided to give Calm a chance by shooting him, if Calm survived Sinister would let him live. '''Brainwashing Calm (12th January 2610) The next day Sinister visited Joel Calm in his cell at the REBIRTH facility and explained what was going to happen to him and they would meet again when his training was complete. Hunting PROJECT PEGASUS On the 13th of January 2610 members of PROJECT PEGASUS began to investigate the cause of UNSC trooper disappearances, at some point he killed Yugi Auto as he was running through the Great Plains Of Lyric as he believed he was a member of PROJECT PEGASUS. Sinister maintained his position until he heard the broadcast code "BRAVO, ECHO, X-RAY" which prompted him to investigate. Sinister found two members of PROJECT PEGASUS that were tasked with hunting him down and after they appeared in the open Sinister opened fire. Unfortunately the combined fire of the operatives forced Sinister to retreat to a cave network to find his personal Wasp in a bid to escape or eliminate the troopers. Pegasus trooper Captain Picquet followed Sinister over a series of pillars over a chasm until Sinister managed to stagger the trooper in hand to hand combat, after reaching his Wasp Sinister was forced to engage in a fight with trooper Orange who after taking a few hits was able to EMP his Wasp with a grenade launcher. Sinister whilst still in his Wasp fell into the cave network below. After the crash he abandoned the Wasp and fled deeper into he tunnels, at some point he killed Pegasus Trooper Stacy Greyson where he learnt the identity of his hunters. Sinister later relayed this information to Quake where they began to plan Sinisters next move. After taking John Blue Redshirt prisoner Sinister retreated to an Abandoned Lord Posh Hotel and sent a communication to Picquet asking to meet him face to face using Redshirt as a hostage to lure him to the hotel. After Picquet agreed Sinister told Earthbound Guards Stripe and Straw to test Picquet when he arrived. After Stripe and Straw were killed and Picquet was climbing up Sinister began to question John Blue Redshirt on the details of PROJECT PEGASUS and even viewed some videos from his Helmet Tube Channel Redshirt Trooper. Once Picquet arrived on the scene the pair begun a brief conversation and when Picquet called Stripe and Straw lackeys and terrorists Sinister knocked Redshirt out in anger and they began to fight, Picquet managed to dodge a punch by Sinister and was able to stab Sinister in the neck. Sinister soon dropped to the floor. Surprisingly Sinister survived and attacked Picquet once more kicking him in the helmet multiple times before smashing his head onto his leg and dropping him, Picquet got up and the pair resumed fighting. Later Sparrow arrived in a Phaeton which caused a break in the fight after explaining this was only the beginning Sinister was distracted by a falling burning Pelican which allowed Picquet to pick him up and throw him head first onto the floor yet once again Sinister survived the fatal attack and swept Picquet from his feet and kicked him in the face yet again. The pair continued to fight as the Hotel burned around them and eventually Sparrow shot down and killed Hawk which enraged Picquet spurring him to try and break Sinister's back. With Picquets armour failing and unable to take Sinister in on his own Picquet called for Redshirt to help to no avail, Sinister enraged beat Picquet continuously and stabbed him leaving him beat but alive. Sinister later spoke to Sparrow and ordered her to recapture Redshirt and that they would take the prisoners to Rebirth. Kills * At least 12 Firebase Ranch Troopers * Woods * Mage * Yugi Auto * Stacy Greyson